Grimm in Equestria
by trentlar the dark warrior
Summary: An oc is teleported to Equestria
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hello, I'm Grimm Tresmal my birthday is 1/1/1998 I'm 5"11' really dark brown hair sort of a muscular build 150 lbs. I believe in the greek gods. My mom and dad died when I was 10 and my big sister killed herself because she couldn'couldn't handle their deaths and I had no other family. Most of the 6 years on my own I was on the streets until I found a good paying job and an abandoned house in the woods I bought a bunch of stuff a truck, a phone, an alarm clock, etc.

chapter 1

Guess what I forgot to do last night, turn on my alarm clock! I woke up an hour late for school. I throw on some clothes and hopped in my truck. The darndest thing happened halfway to school, my truck broke down! I tried to call a tow company but I had no bars so I left my truck on the side of the road and walked the rest of the way. I was 167 minutes late for school. I got my hall pass and went to biology class. After school I called a tow company to pick up my truck and then called a taxi to take me home.

When I got home I hopped in my swivel chair and got on my computer and got on Pokefarm for the first time in about a year, I also saw I wasn't banned, and then I saw an ad for a site called cutie marks. I decided to click on it and sign up I chose Grim Reaper as my username and this awesome Mega-evolution Blaziken picture I found online. I found out after I had signed up it was a My Little Pony site, but I decided to go on it for a while see what it's like.

It wasn't half bad I made a few friends like Skye Tart and Plocana there really nice apparently guys who like My Little Pony are called bronies and girls are called pegasisters and that ponies aren't that bad. Before I knew it, it was time for bed so I got out of my clothes and plopped into bed, set my alarm clock, and passed the fuck out.


	2. waking up

I woke up to find a portal, probably to another dimension I grab the hatchet and adventuring bookbag and decide to jump through it. I've completely blacked out, by the time I've come back to reality I see I'm in a dense wooded area. After about an hour of figuring out which way I should head I see moss on the north side of a tree. I keep walking that way for about two hours before I step into a clearing with something coming at me wih a knife before I know it I've been stabbed and I'm bleeding badly, I get up and start running the way I was walking earlier I reach a small cabin. I knock on the door, no one answers the door is unlocked so I decide to go in I walk halfway through the door and collapse before I black out again I see a figure coming towards me, I recognize it I say "Aren't you Flut-" and then I black out.

When I wake up it's late afternoon and I see a face watching me awaken I scream and try to run but I'm in so much pain I can't really move. I ask "Where am I?" "You're in my house, i-if that's ok with you" she says "How long was I out?" I ask "About a week, by the way what are you?"she asks "I should be asking the same thing, I'm a human and my name is Grimm." I say "I'm a pony, and my name is Flu-." she says "I know who you are, you're Fluttershy" I inerject "Yes but how d-did you know that?"she asks "I'm a mind reader." I say in my most scy-fi voice "Oh...um really? Can you prove it, that is if you want to?" she asks "Yes, you're thinking about how did I get here and what to make for supper." I say "Y-yes exactly r-right, well t-that proves it. Where did you come from" she says "I know where I am and where I came from It's an alternate universe where humans rule the world, where I am is Equestria ruled by ponies." I say "That's right how did you know?" "In my dimension theres a cartoon that shows your daily lives and it's on every saturday." I explain "My mind is literally blown" she says "when am I off of bedrest?" I ask "in about 2 days you should be good as new." she says I black out again before she can say anything else.


	3. meeting everypony

chapter 3

I wake up 3 days later and I feel amazing "Thank you Fluttershy, for taking care of me I mean." I say "No problem, you look kinda cute when you're asleep, you also appear to be growing a unicorn horn on your forehead, it's about halfway done growing" She said "Thanks for calling me cute...what! Where's a mirror I gotta see this!" I ask "There's one in the bathroom. The bathroom is through the hall take a left and its the first door." she says I run to the bathroom and look in the mirror it's true I'm growing a unicorn horn its a medium gray and pointed and it's growing really fast it's almost full by the time I get over the initial shock. I walk back to Fluttershy "Thanks for everything, Flutters I'm gonna get going." I say "WAIT, I mean wait don't you want a tour around ponyville?" She asks "Um...sure I'd love that!" we walk into town and she gives me the grand tour "This is the library" she says "I know what everything is and where everypony lives, I just want to see everything." I say "Oh, right I forgot." she says and we just walk around looking at things "Can we go visit the rest of the mane 6?" I ask "Um, sure lets start with pinkie." so we walk to sugar cube corner and sure enough pinkies at the register she looks stunned to see me "Hey pinkie what's up!" I ask "Hi-you-look-weird-but-I've-never-met-you-and-I-know-everypony-so-you-must-be-new-I'll-be-back-later-bye!" she says in one breath and runs off. That was weird "Hello, , are you here?" I yell "Yes, how may I-" she looks terrified "What are you?"she asks. I explain everything "Oh, ok...um what would you like?" she asks "A job" I say "I'm very well qualified, I've been baking all my life."I say "Um...sure you start tomorrow at 9 am.." she says "Awesome! Thank you so much!" and we walk out and go to the carousel corner "Rarity, I have somepony you'd like to meet!" Fluttershy yells. Rarity comes down the steps and she's even more beautiful in real life "Hi, I-I'm Grimm." I say nervously she doesn't look shocked at all to see me she actually looks at me seductivly "Hello darling, you are extremly handsome but your fashion sense is atrocius, I absolutley love your horn though what is it made of?" she says seductivly "Thanks for the handsome remark, and it's made of my flesh and bone"I say completly igoring the other part "How come it is gray and the rest of you is pale olive?" she asks "I don't know" I say. We leave with no follow up questions and head back to Fluttershy's house I sleep over again. "Are we're friends" I ask Fluttershy "I-I um...yes we are." she says "Wow,so this is what it's like to have a friend." I say I just just hear a sniffle and silence. I decide to go to sleep.


End file.
